Casper-Evansville Sports Car Course
"CESCC" redirects here. Casper-Evansville Sports Car Course (CESCC) is a seven-configuration facility in Evansville, Wyoming. It is the most-configurable racetrack in the Western Cup, with seven variants, and in the entire game is tied for third along with Acadia Motor Speedway to Roanoke Motor Raceway's eight. It is further unique in that every one of its seven configurations uses the same start-finish line. NWYRA Circuit - 3.92 miles Every feature of the CESCC--turns and straights--are known not by numbers but by the names of famous past victors at the speedway. The front straightaway, one of the only features of the track that is also known by a conventional name and not only by its CESCC moniker--in this case, Jameson Straight--is a slight uphill that bends to the right. It is among the shortest of front straights in the series, as it bends quickly right in what is known as McDaniels. At this point, the circuit flattens out. Shortly after McDaniels comes a one-two set of apexes to the right--Mason--that leads to a slight but sharp and slightly downhill left-hand kink named Vasquez. Then comes the sharpest corner on the whole circuit, Weatherly Hairpin, a 150-degree left-hand screamer. This is followed by the Carr Straight, which is almost perfectly level and as long as the frontstretch. Small is a 45-degree left-hand turn that is nearly as sharp as Vasquez, and it leads quickly into a steep uphill straightaway known as Gudmundsen Straight. This leads into Appelgate, a long, 90-degree blind right-hand corner over the crest. This is the highest portion of the track. This is followed by a dip downhill into the left-hander of Jennings, which quickly ascends almost to the height of Appelgate for the sharp, equally blind 60-degree right-hander of McDonald. This right-left-right sequence is commonly known as the Esses and, next to Ramsey later in the circuit, is the site of the most crashes due to how easy it is to lose control in Appelgate and the fact that oncoming traffic cannot see where it is going. The character of the track then changes from a roller-coaster ride into a calculating series of quick maneuvers at one level. After McDonald Corner comes two 30-degree right-hand corrections: Rogers and Bowers. Almost immediately after Bowers comes the right-left combo of the Everson Chicanes. Then comes the Sharpe Straight, a slight downhill and of an equal length as Jameson, Carr, and Gudmundsen Straights. Zadok eventually turns cars almost 180 degrees around to the left, but lessens in severity along its length. The main portion of the corner is a little over 90 degrees. This leads into Vernon, a 210-degree banked carousel to the right. Near the end of the carousel, the track begins to descend, which makes exiting the long turn dangerous, as cars tend to slip wide off the rumble pad and into the all-too-near wall. What follows is yet another straightaway of an equal length to Jameson, Carr, Gudmundsen and Sharpe--the Khong Memorial Straight. Ramsey is often mentioned as being the hardest corner on the circuit to execute correctly, as its descent and length are deceptive. It is a 120-degree right-hand corner that is a steeper run downhill than it looks, and there is a long field of grass to the outside of it. Immediately after Ramsey comes Bannister, a 40-degree left-hand correction into Corell, a long, down-up right-hand bend. The bottom of Corell is the lowest portion of the circuit. The McGuire Kink is one of the best places on the circuit to pass, as it is a very tight 180-degree double-banked carousel to the left. The entrance to McGuire is a quick uphill, and the exit is a quick downhill, giving the impression of a half-pipe. Cars must stay in the lowest lane to keep their speed up, for the outer lane of the McGuire Kink is of a shallower bank than the inner lane. There is a wide runoff for the less fortunate. This leads into the final straightaway on the course, and by far the longest. Kavanaugh Straight is more than double the length of any of the others, and is nearly level after the quick downhill out of McGuire. It bends very slightly to the right as it leads into the longest and widest corner on the circuit. It is just prior to the braking area for Gallagher that the highest speeds on the course can be reached. Gallagher is an enormous 180-degree carousel to the right, and once cars have slowed down for the entrance, they can almost immediately go full-throttle the rest of the way around the long turn. This leads into the gentle curving uphill of Jameson Straight and the start-finish line. The entrance to McDaniels is almost as fast as the entrance to Gallagher. Indy Circuit - 3.49 miles The Indy Circuit is similar in layout to the NWYRA Circuit, but with three differences. First, instead of following Mason all the way around to head toward Vasquez and Weatherly, the tracks turns hard back left through O'Keefe and rejoins the circuit at Small. Second, instead of bending right at Bowers and taking on the Everson Chicanes from that angle, cars continue straight through Bowers and have a sharper set of chicanes to deal with. Finally, after leaving Zadok and heading for Vernon, cars get partway through the carousel and then take a hard right-hand hairpin (Gough) that cuts off the main body of the carousel and rejoin Khong Memorial Straight farther down the line. Evansville Classic - 2.4 miles The Evansville Classic is the original layout of the CESCC, and only nine turns long. Cars skip McDaniels and continue down the full length of Jameson Straight, which is actually the longest straight on the circuit. Cars go through Appelgate (a shallower version of it, as cars are dropping in from the top as opposed to climbing the grade from the bottom of the hill to the right), and continue through the Everson Chicanes (skipping Bowers). Instead of continuing down the length of Sharpe Straight, cars are thrown through what may be the most beautiful corner on the circuit, Shanholtz. A long 180-degree right-hand carousel, Shanholtz drops six stories along its run and is lined on both sides by trees. This drops cars directly into McGuire, from where they continue on to the finish. NWYRA Short Circuit - 3.15 miles The NWYRA Short Circuit (or just the Short Circuit) is the original expansion to the Evansville Classic, and is the configuration that most of the champions for which various portions of the circuit are named won on. Cars follow the Evansville Classic route until (the newly added) Bowers, continue through the Everson Chicanes, and then skip Shanholtz in favor of taking Sharpe Straight toward Zadok. At the time of the configuration, Gough didn't exist, so cars stay left and continue through the full length of Vernon. Club and Sprint Circuits - 1.96 miles and 2.4 miles The Club and Sprint Circuits are frequently paired, due to their similarity. Both circuits take McDaniels and Mason, but Club turns left at O'Keefe while Sprint continues to Vasquez and Weatherly. Upon reaching Appelgate, cars continue turning right through St. John, an almost reverse Shanholtz and just as scenic--the track drops away steeply to the right in a 120-degree corner. Cars rejoin the main circuit at the exit of McGuire. The Gherkin - 1.63 miles The oddest variation of the CESCC, the Gherkin is just that--a lopsided, uneven oval with no left-hand corners whatsoever, but extreme elevation change. Cars follow the entire length of Jameson Straight, stay right through Appelgate and St. John, and then take Kavanaugh Straight back through Gallagher.Category:Racetracks Category:Fictional Tracks